The Bleach Twilight Zone
by C. Fictus
Summary: Just a collection of some strange going ons in the Seireitei. Enjoy!


**Just wanted to say that I most definitely do not own any of the bleach character, they all belong to Tite Kubo. Well, have fun reading! This was actually my first fanfiction, I just didn't publish it until now. **

**-C**

* * *

Nanao looked up at the sign, shielding her eyes from the light. Why is the human world so bright? , she wondered. Well, well, well, the former 12th division captain's shop. She was told that they would be able to fix her problem.

A little girl with pigtails and long bangs coming down her face shuffled out of the door. She stopped and stared at Nanao. "Welcome, Ise-san. We've been expecting you," she said in a soft voice. Nanao gulped, suddenly nervous. The greeting sounded strangely ominous.

2 hours later….

Rangiku ran across the street. Late for another meeting! What would Captain Histugaya say? Oh, whoops, she thought. I don't really care after all. Pausing to take a breath, she looked into the street. There was Nanao-chan! Why was she looking down?

"Nanaoooooo! Heeeeey!" she called out. Nanao briefly glanced up. Wait, what? , thought Rangiku. She froze. Something was very wrong.

"Hello Rangiku-san," said Nanao nervously.

Rangiku, however, didn't seem capable of saying anything. Her jaw was dropped down to her loosely open robes. "Hubigibiglumotyosoluto…"she mumbled deliriously before blacking out.

Suddenly, Nanao was enveloped in a whirl of pink silk. "My darling Nanao-chan," said a deep voice. "You're as beautiful as ever. I missed you."

Instinctively, Nanao reached for her book, before remembering that she had left it at her office. She sighed. "Captain Shunsui, it's only been 3 hours."

"That's three hours too long, my Nanao-chan," Shunsui replied, patting her head.

Nanao rolled her eyes. A glare would have to do until she could get her hands on another hardcover book. She turned and gave him her trademark icy glare. Today, though, her captain truly did look afraid. He began to whimper and tremble.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Nanao asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fi-," Shunsui dropped onto Nanao's shoulder.

"Ugh, don't do that Captain! You pervert!" Nanao jumped back disturbed. Maybe they were all just really drunk. She might as well leave them there anyways, she had to go and meet Hinamori at the library.

As she ran to the Soul Society library, she noticed more people passed out as soon as they saw her. Whatever, thought Nanao. Rangiku probably just threw another huge drinking party. At least I didn't get tricked into going to this one. She'd spent the last one trying to dodge a fainting Izuru and avoiding her drunk captain. Not to mention Rangiku spilling sake all over her

There were so many unconscious people in her way that she had tripped 3 times. "Hinamori!" she called, spotting her.

"Ah, Nanao, you're back!" Hinamori called, nose still in her book. She turned, saw Nanao, and promptly fainted.

"Hinamori-san? Are you ok?" Her face did seem a little pale. She was still recovering from when Aizen stabbed her, after all. Nanao lifted her onto her back and started walking to Unohana-san's office.

"Unohana-san!" she called nervously. The seemingly always calm captain frightened her at times. "Hinamori fainted again!

Unohana glided into the room. When she saw Nanao, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Unohana-san, Hinamori needs-" She was interrupted when Unohana thrust her hand onto her face.

"Inemuri", she murmured. It was the last thing Nanao heard before she blacked out.

When she awoke, there was a silky black cloth tied over her eyes. When she reached up to take it off, a hand gently stopped her.

"Ise-san, please refrain from taking off your blindfold," she heard Unohana-san say.

"W-why is this happening to me? Everybody keeps passing out, and you attacked me! Is this some kind of joke? What's going on?" Nanao asked, truly confused.

"Please calm down, Ise-san."

"Head captain Yamamoto? What are you doing here?"

"Let me ask you a question first, Ise-san."

"What is it, Head captain?" Nanao asked, trying to calm down.

"Where did your glasses go?"

"Huh? Oh, I got contacts." Suddenly, everything made sense.


End file.
